User blog:CAMERAwMUSTACHE/JD Billboard Positions - The Comeback (March 9, 2019)
Well, new songs on JDU have motivated me to bring this back and I now have to announce that JD is officially gone from the charts I monitor. RIP. Most importantly LADY GAGA IS AT NUMBER ONE FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE 2011!!! Thanks to an Oscars-fueled boost "Shallow" rockets up 20 spots to claim the top spot. It almost restores faith in the chart. Almost. Looking at you, number 9. The only consolation is Nicki's version of #9 counts toward it being there (Thanks YouTube Music?). Some album bombs from Gunna (ew) and Offset (meh) disrupt the bottom 50, but that didn't stop Ski Mask the Slump God's "Faucet Failure" from debuting at #100! Finally a good song from this genre charts. In the past months, some minor chart disruptions occurred most notably Marshmello's Fortnite concert allowing "Alone" to reenter at a new peak and for several songs from the set reach the EDM chart. A Fortnite concert impacted the chart more than the Super Bowl. Ouch. I'm all for Marshmello songs reaching new peaks but I wish it was from something other than Fortnite. (I am aware that reentries of this magnitude usually are caused by artist deaths so I guess I am glad it came from Fortnite and not that). "Alone" fell off the Hot 100 the following week, and off the EDM chart the week after, but some of his other songs can still be found on the EDM chart. ↓ ↑ Currently Charting Hot 100 Nothing to see here :/ Hot Dance/Electronic "Toy" fell off the week after the week dated February 9 after timing out. It fell off from #17 having peaked at #11 and charted for 24 weeks. Hot Latin "Despacito" finally fell off this week from a position of #3. It charted for an almost-record 110 weeks, with a record-breaking all of those being in the top 5. It held the top spot for a record breaking 56 weeks. As a result this will be the last week that the JD2018 positions will be displayed. Year-End 2018 Note the chart year runs from charts dated 12/1/2017 to 12/1/2018 This chart will also be removed next week as songs added/leaked after 2018 ended should not count Hot 100 This year saw major achievements for hip-hop artists such as Drake and Post Malone. The list is kind of lame with some people noting the abundance of songs in the lower half that barely reached the top 50. Dance/Electronic Because it's a 100-song recap of a 50-song chart, almost anything that reached the top 10 this year made it in. Hot Latin Songs Greatest of All Time See User blog:CAMERAwMUSTACHE/JD Billboard Positions (August 25, 2018)#Greatest of All Time Peaks Just Dance 2019 Just Dance Unlimited Note: Medicina reached #35 on the Latin Pop chart TBA Just Dance 2018 Just Dance Unlimited *Positions 101 to 125 correspond to positions 1 to 25 on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 Chart, which acts as an extension of the Hot 100. *Prior to 2012, songs did not have to be predominantly in Spanish to chart on the Hot Latin Songs chart and the chart was predominantly based on airplay. *The Dance/Electronic chart was established in January 2013. Songs that predate the chart only charted if the song saw a significant enough increase to chart sometime after the chart was established. Category:Blog posts